


Haru's Gift

by Miss_Murdered



Category: Free!
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M, christmas sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-22
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-03-02 21:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2827151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Murdered/pseuds/Miss_Murdered
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin is the romantic one. The one who always makes Haru feel special. But this Christmas, it's time for Haru to give Rin a gift he won't forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haru's Gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Yurika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yurika/gifts).



Rin was the romantic one. Haru had always known that. He was the one who bought small gifts, who just told Haru to pack his bags and go somewhere. Rin was the one who liked holidays and made fusses on birthdays and cried at movies and smiled when they saw small kids run past them that reminded him of them being kids.

He was the sentimental one, the one who collected things in a box and the one who even when they were parted by oceans and time zones, who had to say good night to Haru whatever. He was too much sometimes and Haru would give him a sideways glance that told him so and Rin would then back off, back up and understand Haru wasn’t like him. And that was okay. But for once, just once, Haru wanted to be the romantic one. The one who made Rin feel special.

They were always busy, always wrapped up in their competitive careers and keeping their bodies honed and keeping up with their training regimes that time together was precious. So they usually ended up doing the simple things. Rin knew that Haru wasn’t one for parties and nights out and “big” flashy events even though Rin was so their time together was lazy nights, indulging in the occasional pizza and lying around, holding onto one another tight. Nights of slowly removing clothes and soft kisses and touches, fingers grabbing and sighed breaths.

So Haru being the romantic one was completely unexpected and out of his nature. Something that Haru struggled with so he needed back up. Needed help and assistance and in his life there had been one dependable person – one person he could always ask assistance from. And that was his best friend.

He was now sat with tea in the house that Makoto shared with Sousuke, the steam in his face as he sat opposite Makoto on the floor, taking sips as he mustered up the courage for this conversation. He’d already shared his obligatory glare with Sousuke – both of them still giving that “look” to one another that suggested that neither thought the other was the best person for their best friend. But that “look” and thought had diminished in time but still Haru enjoyed their faux hostility. As did Sousuke. It kept them on their toes and Haru hoped his distrustful look and the knowledge that Haru would probably injure him severely if he hurt Makoto was enough to keep him honest and in check.

It wasn’t that Haru didn’t appear at Makoto’s house unannounced, it was just a more Makoto habit than a Haru one but Makoto was puzzled due to the late time of the visit. He didn’t complain or throw Haru out, Makoto would never do that, but he did give a quizzical cock of head and it was clear from the dishevelled state of his hair that Makoto had been relaxing if not sleeping prior to Haru’s arrival.

It was probably why Sousuke’s look had been particularly glarey.

“Haru… not that I mind but why are you here?”

Makoto was so Makoto and Haru flicked his hair from his eyes, plastered there from the steam from the cup. Of course, he wouldn’t throw him out or make him feel anything less than comfortable in his home and so Haru knew he had to ask what he needed without staying too late and allowing Sousuke and Makoto to go to bed.

“I need your help.”

“Is something wrong with Rin?”

Haru shook his head. “I need… help for a gift.”

Makoto’s eyebrows knotted together and his lips pursed. “A gift?”

Nodding, Haru gave a small smile. “It’s going to be a little complicated. Will _he_ help?”

“He’s called Sousuke,” Makoto corrected, a slight wrinkle of his nose at the way that Haru had said ‘he’. “And if it’s for Rin… sure.”

Fumbling in his pocket, Haru brought out a piece of paper from his pocket, the plan he’d drawn secretly, hard to do when Rin was so damn curious when he drew.

“This…” he said as he pushed it across the coffee table.

Makoto grabbed for it and he gasped. “This _is_ going to be complicated.”

“Yeah.”

* * *

 

It was a cold night and Rin had returned an hour ago from an intense training session at the Samezuka gym. He was able to use it whenever they were “home” as Rin had kept strong links with his old school and they let him use the gym if he would occasionally visit and inspire the current swim team. Haru didn’t like the gym and tended to prefer to do his exercise outdoors. Sometimes he had to – for certain muscle groups or because the weather was making it impossible to do so outside but Haru didn’t like going to the gym with anyway as Rin was too enthusiastic and competitive. It usually made them get annoyed and angry at each other. Which often led to incredible sex but Haru had other plans so he had stayed at home, sketching as he texted back and forth with Makoto to ensure the plan was going as expected.

Rin had showered and changed, taking his time and when he finally appeared downstairs, they’d shared a few kisses as Haru made dinner pretending that the evening was nothing more than their usual. It was only as Haru was clearing away the dishes and Rin was preparing to help did Haru give something away.

“You need to wrap up warm.”

“Huh?”

Haru glared and tried to not let anything show on his face. “We have to meet Makoto and Sousuke.”

“For what?”

“They invited us.”

Rin made a face but then walked over to wrap his arms loosely around Haru, leaving a kiss on his forehead. “I kinda wanted just us… but I guess we better, right? We don’t see them enough.”

Not answering, Haru only reached a hand to Rin’s jaw and drew him in for a kiss, their lips moving softly together until Haru pulled away, his hand smacking at Rin’s ass to encourage him to grab his coat.

“Okay… I’m going, geez…”

Watching him leave, Haru let a smirk cross his face as he knew this was going to surprise Rin and he hoped he would love it as much as Haru had loved some of Rin’s romantic gestures.

Grabbing for his own coat, his scarf and gloves, he met Rin in the hallway and with another peck of lips, they left their house stepping out into the cold night crisp night.

“Where are we going?” Rin asked as Haru locked up behind them, reaching for Rin’s hand when he was done and grasping their gloved fingers together.

“You’ll see,” Haru replied mysteriously and he began to walk, encouraging Rin forward and in the direction of his surprise.

They didn’t talk much as they walked and Haru could tell Rin was thinking, figuring stuff out as they walked an old path, somewhere familiar but somewhere they hadn’t visited for a long time.

Haru could feel Rin’s fingers tightening around his as they finally got to their destination, cold seeping through their skins and into their bones due to the chill in the air. But Haru ignored that as the tree looked more than he had dreamed, more than he had expected and he could hear Rin’s mumbled “wow” under his breath as they approached to see it closer.

The tree was flowerless and leafless, all fallen due to the time of year and while it should’ve been completely empty of life and light, it was shimmering and shining, the white lights covering the cherry blossom tree and it was bright in the darkness. It was sparkling and beautiful, the lights seeming to wink in the cold night air and Haru could sense Rin’s amazement at the scene as they stopped in front of the tree that was twinkling.

“How…?” he mumbled, his face turning so that their eyes connected and Haru could almost see a trace of child-like wonder on Rin’s features, his bright eyes watery and shimmering.

“I got Makoto and Sousuke’s help…” Haru said, his eyes indicating towards where they were stood, leaning against the wall of their old school, Sousuke with an arm around Makoto’s shoulder, holding him tight.

Rin looked towards them and offered a wave in thanks and it seemed Makoto and Sousuke took that as their indication to leave, holding hands and walking slowly together, leaving them alone in front of the shimmering cherry blossom tree.  

“It’s incredible… it’s beautiful… Haru…why?”

“Because you always do these amazing things for me… I wanted to do the same.”

Haru knew his voice was quiet, his eyes were staring at the ground rather than at Rin and he felt gloved hands against his cold cheeks, moving his face up so they were looking into each other’s eyes.

“You know… you don’t have to do these things, Haru. But wow…”

Haru nodded and then flashed a smile. “A sight you’ve never seen?” he asked, a teasing lilt to his voice.

“Yeah… a perfect sight I’ve never seen before,” Rin said and wrapped his arms around Haru, holding him tight and burying his face into the folds of his scarf.

“Romantic?” Haru pressed, smiling as he nuzzled into Rin’s hair and the black beanie hat on his head.

“Really romantic,” Rin answered, his voice muffled by the wool, “thanks.”

Haru only smiled more and held onto Rin tight, his eyes looking at the cherry blossom tree covered in lights illuminating them as they stood underneath. As Haru knew he wasn’t the romantic one. That he wasn’t the one who did surprises but today he was and as he felt Rin in his arms, he knew he’d succeeded.


End file.
